1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a stereoscopic display panel, a display panel and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a stereoscopic display panel with a half source line driving (HSD), a display panel and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As technologies in optoelectronics and semiconductors advance, flat panel displays also flourish accordingly. Among various flat panel displays, the liquid crystal display (LCD) has become the mainstream in the market because of its superior characteristics, such as high space utilization, low power consumption, no radiation and low electromagnetic disturbance. At present, major demands in the market for a liquid crystal display includes a high contrast ratio, a rapid response and a wide viewing angle.
In the presence of all structures of the pixel array of the current LCD panel with developments of large-sized display panels, one is named the half source driving (hereinafter “HSD”) structure. Since numbers of data lines are halved when the HSD structure is adopted, amounts of source drivers are relatively reduced. More specifically, in a pixel array of the HSD structure, two adjacent sub-pixels share one data line. Therefore, numbers of data lines are halved.
Currently, the existing HSD structure has a design that disposes a scan line on different sides of two adjacent sub-pixels that share only one data line to drive the two adjacent sub-pixels, respectively, wherein scan line on the different sides of two adjacent sub-pixels means only one scan line on one side of the two adjacent sub-pixels and only one scan on other side of the two adjacent sub-pixels, therefore number of the scan lines on the different sides of two adjacent sub-pixels are two scan lines, and the scan lines and the data line are not disposed to be parallel to each other, and the scan lines and the data line usually and substantially interlace with each other vertically. Active devices of the two adjacent sub-pixels are connected to one of the scan lines disposed at the different sides. When opening directions of patterns of the active devices are parallel to the data lines, opening directions of the active devices of the two adjacent sub-pixels are opposite to each other. Accordingly, if a photomask shift occurs in a photomask fabricating process for patterns of the defined source and the drain, a variable quantity of gate/source capacitors (Cgs) in adjacent sub-pixels is different and effects has the same feed through voltages (Vft). As a result, adjacent sub-pixels have different levels of brightness that further causes an issue of bright and dark lines on display frames and lowers the display quality for the display.